Antigua Batalla
by Shihana296
Summary: En la Antigua Batalla de Hyjal muchos dieron su vida, pero en medio de todo el dolor, dos elfos de la noche descubren como de malo puede ser perder a quién amas.


Bueno, primera historia colgada, nevios e histeria en general, pero rezo para que lo disfruteis, y a ver si llorais como hice yo al escribirlo...

--

Los guerreros retrocedían ante la hueste de demonios y no muertos que avanzaban con la libertad de quien paseaba por su casa. Los estandartes del batallón cercano al gigantesco árbol se movían al son de sus guerreros, que chocaban con las filas enemigas sin tiempo a tregua. Entre las filas de la curiosa alianza se escuchó la voz de una druida, que corría entre guerreros, cazadores y todo tipo de batallantes a velocidad vertiginosa.

¡Erathiel! – bramó. Sus cabellos azules volaron al viento, pero fue un breve instante. Tomó la forma de un dorado Felino y alcanzó a su compañero en breves instantes.

¡Lo sé! – pronunció, rebanándole la cabeza a un enemigo de un potente sablazo.

No pronunciaron ni media palabra más, se compenetraron al instante. Con un entendimiento sorprendente, se dirigieron hacia el frente como pudieron, a sablazos y espadazos, a sanaciones y agresividad nata.

Retrocede – ordenó el guerrero, poniendo el escudo frente a la espada y retrocediendo con lentitud.

Vale… - asintió la elfa – ¡ATRÁS!

Todas las filas retrocedieron ante la orden de la nocturna, que se iba mezclando entre sus aliados que estaban en la parte trasera del batallón. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron a las filas traseras aliadas.

Malfurion me llama – comunicó la elfa.

Vamos – se filtró la voz del otro elfo de la noche a través del yelmo.

Ambos caminaron contra sus aliados y llegaron al árbol abrumados. Archimonde había llegado al árbol, a Nordrassil con excesiva facilidad y se hallaba junto a él, acariciando con suavidad las hojas de las ramas, admirado por la fuente de poder que era el árbol, abrumado por su belleza.

Shihana… - susurró el guerrero llamado Erathiel, asustado por la proximidad del demonio a la fuente de vida de los elfos de la noche.

Tranquilo… - logró pronunciar la elfa, asustada por el sonido de su propia voz. – Malfurion habrá pensado en algo, seguro…

Eso espero…

El llamado del discípulo de Cenarion, Malfurion, hizo sonar el cuerno de su maestro con todo el aire de sus pulmones, logrando que el grave sonido se hiciera oír por todo el valle, deteniendo a los combatientes en el acto. Sobrecogidos por el tenebroso espectáculo, alzaron la mirada hacia el demonio, rodeado de espíritus que soltaban un haz de destellos azules, acabando con la paciencia del gran demonio y luego… Una luz brillante, un fuego que abrasaba sin provocar quemaduras y luego una oscuridad infinita, dueña de la inconsciencia.

Shihana… - escuchó en medio de esa oscuridad – Despierta, por la Madre Tierra, ¡despierta!

Hm… Mi cabeza – susurró la pálida elfa con una mano sobre su frente.

Un tauren la miraba con semblante preocupado. La ayudó a levantarse, dejándose apoyar por la elfa, demasiado débil como para caminar por sí sola, abrumada por la visión que se abría 

ante ella. Las antes hermosas ramas de Nordrassil se hallaban secas y marchitas, alzándose hacia el cielo, queriendo alcanzar algo de su vida. Los retazos de hierba esmeralda que antes rodeaban al imponente árbol ahora no eran más que fragmentos de un material frágil y marrón. Y la sangre. Litros de sangre derramados por el terreno despectivamente cuan si fueran charcos de agua, amargamente dispuestos entre toda aquella geográfica y tenebrosa parcela de terreno. Pero aquello no preocupaba a la guardiana de la naturaleza. Al menos no tanto como su desaparecido compañero.

¿Dónde está Erathiel? – cuestionó, asustada por la respuesta que pudiese otorgarle.

¿El guerrero que te protegía? – dudó el tauren, pero la elfa abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella cuestión – Sí, cuando el árbol se incendió se tiró sobre ti para protegerte. Ahora está donde los heridos, arriba…

Pero no pudo continuar la frase. La elfa se abalanzó colina arriba sin pensar en nada más. Penetró en las estancias de los heridos asustada al ver tanta aglomeración de gente. Pero no se detuvo ante aquella espeluznante visión. Continuó buscando hasta que lo encontró postrado sobre una camilla, retiradas sus armaduras de placas. Se acercó débilmente, sin saber que palabras pronunciar. El equipo médico comentó algo y se retiró.

Erathiel… - susurró con voz trémula – Eh… ¿Cómo estás?

El elfo se quejó ásperamente, moviendo la cabeza con lentitud. Esbozó una sonrisa mirando a la joven. Ella suspiró al notar el torniquete en las heridas, la mayoría sanadas. Se sentó junto a su compañero aliviada.

He… He perdido mucha sangre… - tosió el guerrero. La elfa se sobresaltó ante aquella declaración. – Voy… Voy…

No lo digas – suplicó la elfa, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Había agarrado con fuerza los restos de la desgarrada camisa del elfo, como aferrándose a la vida.

Lo sabes… - susurró Erathiel con un hilo de voz.

La elfa solo podía negar con la cabeza, impidiendo que en su mente entrara aquella palabra. No podía irse, no tan pronto. Les quedaban demasiadas cosas por cumplir.

No puedes irte – dijo la elfa, ya llorando, abandonando el espíritu combativo que antaño la poseía. – Nos queda mucha vida por delante, juntos… No te vayas, por Elune…

Cuida de tu vida, de la de nuestros hijos… No te dejes morir – suspiró el elfo, acompañando en lágrimas a su amada. – Cuida del templo, tu fe… Sobrevive. Por nosotros, por esas criaturas que nacerán de ti…

Yo… No puedo… - anunció la elfa apartando la mirada – No quiero estar sola. No puedo…

Serán dos hermosas elfas – continuó el guerrero – Una de ellas servirá en el Templo de Elune, y recibirá el nombre de mi abuela, Naraas.

No sigas, por favor – pidió la elfa sin dejar de llorar – Piedad, no sigas…

La otra será igual a ti, con tu nombre, con tu belleza y fuerza… Una druida entregada a los bosques… - finalizó con una sonrisa.

La druida no aguantó más. Se lanzó a los brazos del otro, depositando un cálido beso en sus labios, correspondido con suavidad, casi temor a que aquello se acabara. Se mantuvo pegada a sus labios hasta que él dejó de respirar. Hasta que sus ojos no miraban nada más que el vacío. Y con suavidad se apartó de él. Le bajó los párpados y con un susurro, que apenas era voz pronunció:

Descansa en paz Erathiel… Que Elune te acoja en su seno y Ysera en su Sueño.

Abandonó Hyjal con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, a sabiendas de que no podía mirar atrás. Cuando sus hijas nacieron fueron acogidas en el Templo Darnassiano de Elune, y recibieron los nombres y educación que su padre predijo. De su madre ya no se sabe mucho más, solo que se perdió en el Claro de Luna y nada, absolutamente nada se supo de ella.


End file.
